fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War On One
Being Human Amon slept on her bed. Or atleast tried to. It was already morning, probably 8 AM, and she hasn't gotten any sleep because of two reasons. Lucadra and Gram. All night they were bickering in her head and being a bother. Something to do with shoes, or a sword. Amon rolled around in her bed, before eventually getting up, feeling exhausted "Ugh...I'm going to need sleeping pills..." Amon said, irritated with her lack of sleep. "Sleep? Who needs that when you have a body to play with!" Lucadra said, appearing infront of Amon as an adult once more in her red dress, nonchalantly laughing at Amon "But, seriously though, I am pretty goddamn hot.". "If by hot, you mean being around you makes me sweat and angry, then yes. You are hot." Gram replied, sounding not as pleased himself. "Oh, what's that? Ye wanna go at it again, Grammy?" Lucadra said, taunting Gram. "Bring it, you elf reject!". "Okay. Both of you. Shut it. Or else I'll be having a reason to use my bed as a hammer to my head instead of a resting place, and make you both feel like a bunch of twats being rolled inside a goddamn barrel!" Amon snapped at the two entities in her mind, appearing incredibly irritated. "Geez, ye could've asked, dear." Lucadra said, casually picking her ear with her pinky. "If you had a physical body, I'd be punching you right now." Amon said, threatening Lucadra, who was unfazed. The door was openned, as the nurse from before entered the room. She seemed rather hostile towards Amon, still remembering the mysterious force that lifted her skirt last time she was here. The nurse walked to Amon, putting down a tray of food on her lap. The classic breakfast meal, sunnyside up eggs and bacon. She walked backwards, keeping a close eye on Amon, keeping a distance away. "Uhh..." Amon couldn't help but feel awkward in this situation, especially how the nurse glared at her, keeping her eyesight dead on Amon. She decided to simply eat what she has instead of keeping quiet and doing nothing. Amon grabbed one of the bacon strips, eating it whole and chewing and swallowing. Her eyes lit up with joy. No, it was love. "T-...This is...delicious...!" Amon declared, feeling as though she fell in love with this meal. "Of course it is! Lord Dike's cook is some of the best in Seven. And my mother!" The nurse proudly declared, adjusting her glasses. "Aaaah~ So good~ Even my wife can't make bacon this good~" Amon was quite literally blushing by how delicious the bacon was. "Wait, wife...?" The nurse only focused on the fact Amon, a woman, apparantly had a wife. Though, she decided asking would be too rude. "Though, she does make the best pumpkin pie...Haven't eaten any of those in a while however..." Suddenly, thudding sound caught Amon's attention. She looked to her right, where a window was placed. Amon picked up the tray, placing it neatly on the ground, as she got off the bed and walked over to the window, looking outside. Much to her shock and surprise, she saw Asteria standing firm infront of many Rune Knights, near a hundred in numbers, in a training grounds of sort. "Alright, maggots. Come at me, one at a time." Asteria said, keeping a firm grip on her sword's hilt. As if on cue, all the Rune Knights charged towards Asteria at once. "Predictable." Asteria slowly unsheathed her sword, as all the trainees came closer to her "Nemesis..." Asteria muttered, before unsheathing her sword's entire blade in one fell swoop "Atlas Fall!" A wave of pressure shot forth from Asteria's blade, instantly passing through all of the Rune Knights before her. It only took a few seconds for the spell's effect to take place. The instant one of the Rune Knights set foot on the floor, it cracked. The very earth they stood upon broke apart as boulders rose from beneath their feet. Even pillars erupted, seperating and striking Rune Knights left and right. It was utter chaos on the battefield. Within less than a minute, the entire squadron was on the ground, seperated from one another, injured and unable to keep their footing on the now distorted and ruined ground. Asteria sheathed her sword, sighing as she stomped her foot "You all failed the preliminary exams! None of you shall ever become a Rune Knight with such pitiful strength!" Asteria declared, scolding the trainees. "What the hell just happened...?" Amon said, amazed and dumbfounded by what just happened. "Preliminary Exams. In Seven, in order to truly become accepted into the Rune Knights, you must defeat a Captain, and in the western district of Seven, it is Asteria who must be fought." The nurse explained, watching alongside Amon "Unfortunately, very few actually pass, because she's difficult to put down. Though, all you really need to do is strike them once to prove your worth, which is why she didn't hold back.". "That's a bit cruel...". "It's not cruelty! It's called tough love." The nurse said, crossing her arms and standing firmly by her words. "I saw the tough, but not the love." Amon replied, suddenly being amazed this is the same woman who was so kind as to help a complete stranger like her, and for no reason. "You may all go back to the northern district if you wish for an easier exam. I, however, will keep on going all out at the get-go if you do not strategize a bit more." Asteria coldly said to the defeated trainees, turning her back to them and leaving. "Finally enough, she's the third strongest Captain of Seven." The nurse said, averting Amon's attention from Asteria "Makes you realize why Seven has less crime compared to the other countries, like Fiore or Bosco. We only accept the strongest Rune Knights. Only ones above even Captain are the Holy Knights.". Instead of asking about these "Holy Knights", Amon decided to return to her bed, feeling she's seen enough for today. "I'mma nap. If I even can." She said, crawling back into her bed, and under her bed sheets. "You'll never sleep, I say!" Lucadra proudly declared, placing one foot on the bed, as she raised her fist up into the sky "I shall make your nap time impossible!". "Because you get off that...?" Amon asked, in a low voice so that the nurse won't hear her. "Ooooh, unbelievably.". Suddenly, the door openned, as Asteria entered, smiling, a direct opposite to the strict expression she had prior "Amy! I finished my job for the day. Shall we take a bath together? I assume you're quite rotten now.". "Pretend you're sleeping..." Amon thought to herself, staying underneath the bedsheets and not moving an inch. "I know you're awake, woman." Asteria said in a deadpan manner, unamused by Amon's attempts at ignoring her. It has been a while, but eventually, Amon was dragged into the bath within the mansion. And it was bigger than the bath at Lamia's hotel. It couldn't even be called a bath, it was more akin to a pool of sort, or even a hotspring by how grand it was. Amon laid in the bath, her long hair unkept and flowing in the waters. It actually felt somewhat nice to relax after all the things that recently happened to her. "I swear, I need to get my head back into it, or else something'll happen to everyone else..." Amon said to herself, still remembering her main objective. Despite it being her own body, Amon peeked down, seeing her naked body "I just hope this won't be permanent...". "Sorry to keep you waiting." Amon turned her to where he heard Asteria's voice, and her face immediately flushed red, seeing Asteria standing stark naked, with a town only covering her hair. "Tying my hair can be quite tricky sometimes." Asteria said casually, not bothered being seen naked by Amon. Amon quickly averted her gaze from Asteria's naked body, going deeper into the waters, until only her nose and above weren't submerged. "Why am I blushing?! This stuff doesn't even get to me!" Amon thought to herself, feeling embarrassed. "Perhaps it is the reunion of woman and woman. The skinship. Ah, such a beautiful thing." Lucadra casually appeared nude in the baths, as a child no less, though her presence had no physical effect on the waters she relaxed in. "Why the hell...?". "Oh, yeah. I can feel everything you feel. So, I'm feeling the nice warmth of this water. God, this is nice. Haven't bathed in like...fifty years or...100 or...some shit like that." Lucadra said, submerging herself into the waters until she was no longer seen. "So, Amy..." Amon hadn't noticed, but by the time Lucadra had vanished deep into the waters, Asteria already entered the bath, and was infront of her right now "You were mentioning your family. Are you married perhaps?" Asteria asked Amon, trying to strike a conversation with her. "Uhh..." Amon remembered how often Lamia and Aph casually referred to him as their husband, and how he accepted it. There is no harm in saying so to others as well "Yes. I am married. I have two kids, girls.". "Oh, how lovely, and your husband?". "I actually have wives. Two. Lamia and Aph." Asteria tilted her head, as if trying to correct what she just heard "I swear, those two should have notified me before suddenly making me the husband..." Amon had no clue what the taboos of marriage were. Polygamy being one of them he did not know existed. "My god, man!" Lucadra appeared, as an adult, directly behind Asteria, with an annoyed expression "You are a real dumbass, ain'tcha?" Amon's eyes twitched, yet she stayed quiet and ignored Lucadra "But, damn, this lady's got a nice body, even though she's rough, eh?" Lucadra was merely teasing Amon by this point. "I...I see. You're married to two women. Must be nice being married regardless, no?" Asteria said, blushing lightly, but trying to remain calm still, and laughing awkwardly. "It is." Amon truly was oblivious as to why Asteria reacted that way. "Well! How about I take you around the city after we finish the bath?" Asteria held Amon's hand together inbetween her own hands "It'll be a while before we let you out, but letting you detour would be okay regardless. "I...guess it'd be good to know how this place works." Amon found it difficult to reject Asteria, especially when she was trying not to stare too much. "Hmm?" Asteria suddenly put her hand Amon's chest, at the center inbetween her breasts, sliding her hand across the scar "This looks like a serious scar..." Taking a closer look, Astera also noticed the stitches on Amon's right arm, and looking down, saw how stitched her stomach was, as if a gruesome accident happened "Oh, dear. Did you get into an accident? These look serious." Asteria asked Amon, sounding concerned. Amon was blushing from having Asteria touch her so casually, even if it was out of concern and curiousity, but tried to remain calm regardless "I...I was in a brutal fight against...certain people. It was to protect my family." Amon said with a stern expression, having some not so fond memories when fighting Mozou, and John respectively. "...I see." Asteria smiled to Amon "Okay, let's not waste anymore time!" A sudden burst of enthusiasm and excited was visible in Asteria "I'm taking you around town now!". "We haven't even bathed yet...Been 'ere for like...less than five." Amon said disheartently. "Then I shall scrub every nook and cranny on your body!" Asteria declared, grabbing a sponge and soap. "Eh...?" Amon could only guess what she would do. It was only a few minutes later that Amon felt every bit of her skin being unusually smooth, that it was downright chilling. The process was quite brutal, especially when all Asteria did was fiercely rub her entire body using a sponge. Amon was both somehow exhausted and horrified by the experience. An hour or so has passed, and Asteria and Amon were ready to leave. Amon wore a simple long sleeve white shirt, and red trousers, and black shoes, but had to be on a wheelchair and escorted by Asteria, due to the doctor's request, saying Amon's legs needed rest and she shouldn't walk, otherwise it'll only hurt. Asteria wore a more casual attire. A simple white shirt with a high collar, and a long black skirt, as well as heels, carrying with her a purse. But, still kept her sword on her waist, sticking out like a sore thumb. "So, where would you like to go first? Shopping? A restaurant? Oh! I know, why not go the amusement park? I heard there's going to be an event today. How does that sound?" Asteria asked Amon, whilst pushing her on the wheelchair. "You're...really into it, eh?" Amon was dumbfounded by the sudden change in Asteria's personality, from that cold and dead serious woman who went all out against trainees, to this cheerful and kind lady. "It's not often I get a day off. Or a good reason too. I just feel the need to atleast give you a good time before leaving to find your family." Asteria said "I'll take you to the park then. We can do the rest any other day.". "Yeah, that's kind've of what bugs me. What makes me any different?" Amon asked Asteria. "I don't usually help people this personally. Usually, I just escort them to a hospital. But, with you, it was different." Asteria's tone became much more solemn and serious than before "You were supposed to die from the bloodloss, but didn't. So, I took an interest, and took to my home, and had my own doctor look after you. Because, I only take interest in interesting people." Asteria smiled "In short, I want to be your friend, because you seem like an amazing person to have survived such wounds. But even more so now, after knowing how much you care for your family and what happened to you in order to protect them.". Amon felt something inside of her from Asteria's kind words. She blushed, not being used to such kind compliments, especially from strangers. And yet, this woman who he doesn't even know that well, is saying kinds things to her. Amon could more than likely cry from such kindness. "You're too kind...". "It's the least I can do for you.". The two women eventually entered the amusement park, called "King's Land". True to its name, it had a kingly theme to it, and even a mascot who resembles a King. Though, the mascot was quite eerie, possessing small pupils, a constantly visible grin, bearing its teeth, and a plastic beard, complete with its own crown. Even kids stuck close to their parents when getting closer to this mascot. Hidden Darkness Within Darkness From a hill top, not too far from the amusement park, hidden within the top of a tree, among the other trees within the small forest, sat a woman, with fairly dark skin, long black hair, yellow eyes, and a red jumpsuit complete with a trench coat. She settled on a large tree branch, sitting comfortably with her back lying against it, as she polished her rifle, an M40 Rifle specifically, while having sucking on a lollipop in her mouth. Suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared on a tree branch next to her. It was the knight Automaton, in a white cloak. "Nanaya Oswald: Found." The Automaton declared, referring to the woman, Nanaya "I came to deliver a message from Eva Kiesler.". "Hmm?" Nanaya put down the rifle by her side, and pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, holding it in her hand, in order to talk without a mouth full "What she want now?". The Automaton pulled out his hand from underneath his cloak, as a hologram of Eva was projected from it "Oh! Nana, good. Ares reached you on time. Change of plans. I need you to not only find the lady, but also kill the other one. Her name is Asteria Dike, and she's a Rune Knight Captain." Eva said to Nanaya "I'll double your payment too.". "Hmm...Tempting." Nanaya said, a smirk appearing on her face "Well, I guess the extra money won't hurt. 'cides, it's just a Rune Knight Captain, no biggy." Nanaya looked down, seeing a dark skinned young boy sitting down, lying with his back against the tree, with white hair, and red eyes, and a small scar underneath his left eye, wearing a grey, closed jacket, and black pants, while reading a book "Hey, Ricky!" Nanaya called out to the boy, who looked up in dismay "Can you go do me some recon work? Mommy needs to find the right timing.". The boy, Ricky, sighed "Mom, can't we just go to the park together? It'll be less...boring and...sad." Ricky said, in dismay of his mother being busy with work again. "Come on, I promise we'll spend more time after this. Here, I'll even give you some money to have fun yourself." Nanaya pulled out a bag of money from underneath her coat's inner pockets, tossing it down for Ricky to catch "I'll keep an eye out for ya, so nothing will happen to you.". Ricky sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing against his mother. He stood up, dusting himself, and put the money in his pocket. He began heading back down the hill, and on his way to the park. His job was simple, keep an eye on his mother's targets, know their location and how many people surround them, in order for his mother to find a clear shot, and report everything via the classic method, walky talky. "So, who exactly is this whitey woman?" Nanaya asked Eva, putting the lollipop back in her mouth, referring to Amon. "Oh. She's just an important subject." Eva replied, sounding rather defensive in keeping something a secret. "A client of mine wants her back, y'see. We had a deal.". Nanaya rolled the lollipop to the side of her mouth before speaking "What's 'er name?". Eva adjusted her glasses, smirking "You sure ask alot of questions. Just do your job, so I can pay you, and we'll never see each other again. M'kay?" Eva said, as the hologram vanished. "I shall monitor your actions and ensure you will complete the task at hands." Ares said, standing firmly and in perfect balance on the tree branch, observing Nanaya. "Yeesh, I swear, I need to stop makin' deals with these crazy people." Nanaya said, grabbing her rifle once more, and placing it on her lap. Asteria took Amon to a food stand, where she picked out cotton candy for her. Amon grabbed the cotton candy by its stick, curiously looking at it "I'm supposed to eat pink hair...?" Amon's obliviousness was a sad one. "It's...cotton candy. You're supposed to eat it." Asteria demonstrated this by taking a bite off the pink ball "See? Eat up. It melts in your mouth and tastes wonderful.". Amon did as Asteria said, taking a small bite. Immediately, her eyes lit up like a little child, smiling widely "This is delicious...! I love this!". "Knew you would." Asteria said, smiling. "Is there any yellow hair?" Amon asked, sounding excited. "Yellow hair...?". "Y'know, honey flavoured!" Amon's love for honey is undying. "Uhh...those don't exist." Asteria could instantly see the sadness and disappointment in Amon's eyes and sorrowful expression, suddenly being struck with the neat to fix that "B-...But I can buy you apples coated in honey!". "Oooh." It was only a short moment before Amon took herself to a nearby stand, a shooting hoops game, and looked at a certain prize, a yo-yo "Hey, sir, how much for that circle thing with the rope?". "Hmm?" The stand owner looked at Amon, seeing her on the wheelchair, he immediately took a more somber expression "Well, miss, you just need to win one game. Would you like to try?" He sounded friendly towards Amon. "Amy! Don't just go like that!" Asteria caught up to Amon, standing beside her "You'll get hurt.". "Hey, Asteria, can you win me that circle?" Amon asked Asteria, pointing at the yo-yo. "Oh, you mean the yo-yo?" Asteria flashed a smile, appearing rather confident "Please, I can win that easy. This game is too easy for the likes of me, a Captain of the Rune Knights!". She immediately lost the hoop throw, and couldn't even catch one, causing Asteria to sulk on the ground, feeling her pride shattered to a million pieces. "Asteria...?" Amon never knew such a childish game can break one's soul with such ease. Then again, it's what happens when someone puts such confident words before actually beginning. "Excuse me." Ricky walked passed the pride broken Asteria, next to Amon who was still near the stand. "I'd like a round." He placed the price for competing, being given the five hoops of different colors. Within only a few seconds, Ricky managed to get every hoop into the highest placed target. "Y-...You got every one of them...? Well, you can choose whichever you want." The owner said to Ricky, rather amazed by his accuracy. "What did you say you wanted?" Ricky asked Amon, having overheard her. She meakly pointed at the yo-yo, which Ricky subsequently asked for "Here." Ricky gave the yo-yo to Amon, placing it in her hand. He walked away, patting Asteria on the back before leaving. "Eh...? Who's that...?" Asteria said, still feeling a gaping hole in her pride. She turned around seeing Amon with the yo-yo "What?! He won it for you?!" Asteria immediately got back up, staring at Amon with a hint of irritation. "Y-...Yeah...haha..." Amon let out an awkward laugh. She observed the yo-yo, trying to figure out how it works "So...how does this...work?". "Oh." Asteria took the yo-yo from Amon's hand, as she placed her finger through the knot. She allowed the yo-yo to freely fall, and immediately pulled it back up, as the base rolled back up the string and to her hand "That's basically the gist of it.". Amon's eyes lit up once again with excitement, grabbing the yo-yo "Oooh! This is fun!" Amon was like a little child who just discovered a new favorite toy. A while has passed, and the sun was setting. Amon and Asteria took a ride on the ferris wheel, sharing a room together. Unknowingly to them, the cart right next door belonged to Ricky, who casually sat reading a magazine, and drinking soda from a straw. "Today was actually fun..." Amon said, sitting next to Asteria inside the cart, with her wheelchair accompanying them. "This was my first time on an amusement park. I even got to punch a clown!" It was quite the eventful day. "Yeah, we'll need to pay for that guy's surgery but umm..." Asteria coughed, clearing her throat "It's good to know you had fun today." Asteria smiled to Amon. "You know, it's not often I get to enjoy myself. I'm usually always on edge that...I'm in danger.". "Hmm?" Amon took notice that Asteria's tone changed, becoming a bit somber "What do you mean?". "As a Captain, I'm always targeted by assassins. It happens too often. One of the worst offenders has also commited a vile crime a while ago." Asteria's tone was filled with hate, like poison "That man, he tried to kill me, and instead killed the men who tried protecting me. And I did nothing! Without my weapon, I can't do a thing." Asteria clutched her sword's hilt with her hand in frustration "And now, I hear he destroyed the Magic Council's Fiore Branch, along with several accomplices for no viable reason!". Amon eyes widened upon hearing that, she knew who Asteria referred to "...Do you mean...the infamous criminal, Amon?" Amon asked, albeit hesitant in her tone. Asteria looked at Amon in shock, but gritted her teeth in anger "Yes. Amon. I can never forget him. How he casually killed, and spoke of ending me...I cannot believe such a monster would exist. If I were to find him now...I would kill him with my own hands! No judge nor jury, only executioner! I can't forgive him. I never will.". Amon felt a sudden fear inside of her. She couldn't tell why but...she felt as if, everything up until now, became pointless. That there is no chance for Asteria and Amon to remain friends, not when Amon regains her original form atleast. This woman, who was so kind to a stranger like her, and asked for nothing in return, has no idea who Amon is. "I'm sorry...I babbled on. Anyw-..." Asteria halted when she noticed Amon became rather pale. She pressed her hand against Amon's forehead "Are you okay? You look pale. Feeling sick?". "I-...I'm fine..." Amon asked, grabbing Asteria's hand, and taking it off her forehead. "I'm just tired is all." Amon put on a forced smile, trying to not worry Asteria, but Asteria's expression was evident that it didn't work. The ferris wheel stopped, and Ricky was the first to exit, leaving as it continued on its way for another round. Ricky pulled out his walky talky, pressing a button to communicate "Mom?". "Ah! Sweety, how goes everything?" Nanaya asked her son, looking through her rifles scope, and seeing her son. "They're in the ferris wheel. Looks like they're at it for another round." Ricky notified his mother "Do we have to kill them? They look like nice people.". "Don't worry." Nanaya reassured her son, taking careful aim at Asteria, following her head as the ferris wheel moved "We only wanna kill the blue haired lady. Then our bot friend will go snatch whitey.". "...Okay." Ricky said, albeit solemnly, walking away from the ferris wheel. A while has passed, but Asteria and Amon exited, Asteria pushing Amon out first with her wheelchair "Thank you, come again." The man in charge said to the two women as they left. "There you are, pretty lady." Nanaya took aim at Asteria, as she and Amon were walking away. "Tomorrow we should go to the beach. What do you think, Amy?" Asteria asked Amon, but noticed Amon's saddned expression "Geez, did my rant really get to you that badly? No need to feel bad." Asteria tried cheering up Amon, but knowing this woman hates Amon so much was the only thing clouding Amon's mind. "Ah...Sorry, I'm fine. Just a little too tired probably..." Amon said, awkwardly scratching her cheek "But, really, thank you for today. It was a fun experience." Amon held the yo-yo in her hand, still fooling around with it "I'm not really used to these kinds of events.". "...There, there." Asteria said, smiling cheerfully. She walked infront of Amon, crouching to her level "Just remember, we're friends now. And no matter what happens, we're here to help each other. So, you can tell me whatever it is that's bothering you, and I'll help you no matter what it is. Okay?". Amon took a moment to think. She knew it was only a matter of time until Asteria finds out. This form she's in can't be permanent "Alright...the truth is...I-..." Suddenly, an extremely loud, and surprising sound emitted throughought the area. It was almost like a thunderstorm, catching everyone's attention. In a span of seconds, Asteria was lying on the ground, bleeding heavily. Asteria clutched her stomach in pain, coughing blood. Amon could only look in horror at this, her eyes widening. Unpleasant flashes of her past in her eyes. "Damn. Missed my shot." Nanaya said, but shrugged shortly after "Oh, well. Still a good enough shot.". "A-...Amy...!" Asteria extended her bloodied hand to Amon "R-...Run now...!". "Target Acquired." Ares appeared behind Amon, dwarfing her while she sat in her wheelchair. "Asteria Dike. Status: Neutralized. Wound: Lethal. Fast Bloodloss in large quantities. Presumed time left. One hour." Ares analyzed the situation. "You...did this...?" Amon gritted her teeth, standing back up from her chair. "Oh, no..." Gram could feel all of Amon's anger boiling up within her "This shall not end well.". "Haha!" Lucadra appeared in the illusion of a young girl, sitting aside eating popcorn, as people were screaming and running in fear and panic "I can feel it too, kiddo. This is gonna be fun. Show me, Amon, your wrath isn't just a hissy fit.". "Come. Eva requires your pres-..." Suddenly, Ares was cut short as Amon punched the machine in its stomach. "Shut up!" With one more push, Amon sent Ares crashing into the ferris wheel, causing the entire thing to collapse down. "I will not forgive you for this! I'll murder you!" Amon's pupils became slitted, as her teeth became much more canine. The Black Blood oozed on her arms, becoming visible on her white shirt, tearing the sleeves as it took the appearance of demonic gauntlets, complete with claws. "Amy...?" Asteria was shocked at this massive strength Amon displayed, and the black substance on her arms "...What on earth...?". "Incomprehensible." Ares rose back up, removing his cloak. His entire body was white in color, and it possessed a broad upper torso, and armor plating on its shoulders. "Unfortunate. I must now take you back by force." Ares extended his arm forward, as a single hole openned at his palm. "As if you will!" Amon charged at Ares at incredible, almost blinding speed, closing the gap between the two in seconds, preparing to punch the machine's head clean off with her right fist. "Prediction Accurate." Ares blocked Amon's punch, catching it in his left hand, and pulling her closer, as he delivered a devastating knee strike to her stomach "Initiating Aggressive Maneuver." Amon was pushed back, but Ares quickly got closer to her again. He clenched his hand into a fist, as it emitted a blue aura "Predicted Damage: Broken Ribs. Pierced Lungs. Possibility of Death: 70%." Ares' elbow fired a blue flame construct, causing his arm to shoot forward like a bullet, striking Amon, and sending her flying through multiple stands, tearing apart the ground as well from the sheer force of his strike, creating a large dust cloud. "Target Neutralized.". "Amy!" Asteria yelled, trying to get back up, but feeling immense pain in her body. She extended her hand, grabbing her sword, and trying to use it to help her stand up, which she did. "You bastard...!". "Hey..." Amon emerged from the dust, her clothes being visibly damaged, and scratches visible on her skin, yet her arms were unharmed. She managed to shield herself using them on time, saving her at the last minute "I'm not done yet. Don't treat me like some fuckin' weakling who goes down after one hit." With that said, Amon cocked his right arm back, placing it next to her abdomen, as she did the same with her left arm, preparing her attack. "Oh, this lady is tougher than she looks." Nanaya commented on the battle, seeing it unfold. "Memetaa...Colostethus." Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline